


heaven help me (i need to make this right)

by Blossomdriver



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, No Dialogue, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: A dead body has been reported
Relationships: Orange/Lime (Among Us)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 159





	heaven help me (i need to make this right)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: No Light, No Light - Florence + the Machine

Orange finds Lime sitting alone in the cafeteria, head buried in his hands - looking distraught. Something twists in his chest at the sight of this. And not for a second does he blame him for the way he is feeling. After all, there was still an imposter among them and half of the crew was gone. 

Tired of simply watching his love suffer alone, Orange makes himself known. Crossing the room and sitting in the place next to Lime. 

Lime was startled by the sudden movement. His body jerking to the side - flinching hard. Orange wanted to think for a second that it was a well-deserved reaction. No one can trust anybody, 

Yet, Lime and Orange managed to find solace in one another, despite everything. Hell was pretty much being brought down upon them. And yet there were carved pieces in each of them, a size big enough for the two to slot together. 

A warm hand rests at the base of Lime’s spine. Through all the gear and equipment, the familiar warmth and comfort cause him to break a little. Curling more into Orange’s side, a shaky and broken breath escaping him. The sound breaking Oranges heart in the process - more than it already was. 

Orange has nothing to say. After all, what is there to say? No words could do any justice for the situation the crew finds themselves in. How could anything that comes to mind help ease the other and himself by extension?

Time trudge on by, occasionally a crewmate would walk by. Throwing a pitiful expression in Orange and Limes direction. Though they never break from one another, They are sitting as close as they possibly can through all the gear. Helmets discarded to the side. 

Lime’s head rests in Orange’s lap. A hand running through tangled hair, smoothing out the stuck out ends from having it gambled in a helmet all day. 

Just when they thought they got their moment of comfort. Believe for a second, that things are stable and safe. 

The alarm rings. 

A dead body had been reported 

**Author's Note:**

> cringe culture is dead and i think its sexy of me to write this 
> 
> its midnight and my brain hurts so if there are any errors, that's why
> 
> any asshole comments will get sent into the paper shredder


End file.
